Un noël au Japon
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo et Florent, pour fêter leur 3 ans de vie commune, décident de s'organiser un voyage au Japon. Noël étant considéré comme la Saint-Valentin là-bas, chacun prévoit une surprise à l'autre, les deux surprises contenant un contraste assez étonnant. Ce One Shot contient au total 10 pages et un quart et a été rédigé grâce à une idée farfelue.


One Shot : Un noël au Japon

PDV Florent Mothe.

_Partie 1._

Mikelangelo et moi étions désormais en couple depuis trois ans. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart d'avoir existé, Dove et Albert de m'avoir repéré sur mon myspace et d'avoir créé Mozart L' Opéra Rock, et surtout...d'avoir engagé dans la troupe Mon Mozart à moi, Mikelangelo Loconte. Ça n'avait pas été bien dur de lui appartenir.

Nous avions eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre dès le casting, mais personne n'osait le dire à l'autre. Ensuite, je lui avais proposé d'emménager avec moi, car à ce moment-là, il n'avait aucun habitat à Paris. J'étais son premier ami français, son meilleur ami. Vu que je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque, j'avais couché avec Melissa, et lui aussi (il me l'avait dit). A ce moment-là, Claire avait déjà quitté la troupe depuis un moment, et Diane la remplaçait.

Tout le monde étant en froid à cause de ça, Mikele et moi nous étions de plus en plus rapprochés, et nous avions fini ensemble au lit sans aller jusqu'au bout. C'est à ce moment-là que nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'est lors de notre voyage en Italie que nous avions réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Après cela, Cynthia a quitté Mikele (elle avait appris la vérité sur nous de la bouche de Mikele). La troupe s'est vite doutée de ce qu'il se passait, et Dove nous a fait un sermon comme quoi on devait « rester discrets devant le public et faire croire qu'on est hétéros et casés ». Ce qu'on a fait. Aux yeux du public, j'étais avec Tamara et Mikele était remis avec Cynthia.

Nous n'avons toujours pas dit au public que nous étions en couple. Nous estimions ça encore un peu trop dangereux, même si Mikelangelo et moi avions chacun sorti notre album et atteint un nombre plus grand de fans grâce à ça. Si seulement nous pouvions avouer sans être sûrs de se faire juger par les gens et de se faire traiter de « gays », ce serait plus facile.

Pour fêter nos trois ans de vie commune, nous avions décidé de prendre nos vacances d'hiver au Japon. C'était la fin d'année. Ça faisait presque une semaine que nous étions là, et aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour. Enfin, nous partirons demain matin. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre. Au Japon, noël était considéré comme la Saint-Valentin. C'était ce que Mikele et moi allions fêter aujourd'hui. Le matin, Mikele me fera sa surprise et l'après-midi, ce sera moi.

D'ailleurs, mon cher fiancé (nous n'allions pas nous marier, nous étions trop connus,c'étaient des anneaux en gage de fidélité et d'amour) arriva dans le salon, les cheveux en pétard, le dessus de pyjama déboutonné, les yeux à moitié fermé et la démarche hésitante. Il se tourna vers moi, ouvrit les yeux correctement, tenta de se coiffer et m'offrit un sourire plus que craquant.

-Bonjour mon Flow', murmura-t-il.

-Salut mon amour !

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es levé ?

-Non...Pourquoi ?

-Ben...je sentais que t'étais pas là, alors la fin de ma nuit s'est mal passée. Prochaine fois, fais comme d'habitude...Reste dans mes bras...répondit-il.

Je me levai, mis ma main sur son menton et lui souris

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondis-je.

Il me donna un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis et l'aidai à préparer les oeufs et le lard. Après cela, nous mangeâmes et nous nous retrouvâmes l'estomac bien rempli. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans notre chambre pour nous habiller

Je m'habillai et lui aussi. Après ça, nous allâmes dans la salle de bain. Nous nous coiffâmes mais ne nous maquillâmes pas. Enfin,moi, je ne me maquillais pas souvent, il n'y avait que Mikele qui le faisait tous les jours. Mais je dois dire que le voir au naturel, c'est quelque chose de magnifique. Et j'ai beau le convaincre qu'il est très beau au naturel, il ne me croit toujours pas. C'était une perte de temps.

Nous fîmes le petit sac pour aller...Je ne sais pas où. Mikele nota l'adresse en japonais de l'endroit sur un papier à l'aide de je ne sais quel livre sur l'endroit. Par respect pour lui, je ne regardai pas où il m'emmenait, car moi aussi, je lui préparais ma surprise. Et la surprise n'est pas bien si l'autre le sait. Je trouve que dans ce cas, ça manque de magie.

Nous allâmes dans la rue et Mikelangelo appela un taxi.

Nous montâmes à bord de celui-ci et Mikele tendit le papier avec l'adresse au chauffeur. Le chauffeur hocha la tête en souriant et démarra. Mikele blottit sa tête contre mon épaule et mêla ses doigts dans les miens. Il me donna un petit baiser dans le cou et je frémis. Il avait le don de me faire fondre rien qu'avec un geste ou une parole. C'était toujours un peu étrange de ressentir ce genre de choses, mais c'était bon.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. Nous descendîmes. Mikele me fit entrer dans le bâtiment. Il m'expliqua que c'était un Onsen, un bain public japonais. Je souris et il rougit. A la réception, Mikele paya l'entrée pour l'Onsen. Nous entrâmes et puis nous allâmes dans un des vestiaires. Nous nous déshabillâmes. La nudité était de mise dans un Onsen.

Mon visage devint vite pivoine en regardant Mikele nu. Son corps fin et mince, sa peau presque aussi blanche que la mienne, ses quelques taches de beauté le long de son corps, et surtout les deux taches dans son long cou. Son dos à peine courbé, ses quelques poils sur son torse,ses petites fesses toutes rondes...Je secouai la tête et continuai à me déshabiller.

Nous mîmes nos serviettes autour de notre taille et rangeâmes nos vêtements dans les paniers prévus pour ça. Ensuite, nous fûmes obligés de prendre une douche, c'était dans les règles du Onsen. Nous allâmes encore plus loin et franchîmes une porte coulissante. On entra dans la salle où se trouvait le bassin pour prendre le bain. Mikelangelo se posa au bord de celui-ci et je me mis à ses côtés en tirant ma serviette.

-Il n'y a personne, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est parce que c'est noël. On est seuls, tant mieux, répondis-je en souriant. Tu peux retirer la serviette de ta taille, personne ne te voit...A part moi, mais je t'ai déjà assez vu.

Il me regarda d'un air timide, baissa les yeux. Il enleva sa serviette et plongea dans l'eau chaude. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tendit ses bras vers moi.

-Viens si tu l'oses ! Me défia-t-il.

-J'arrive, bien sûr...

Je descendis dans le bassin. En effet, l'eau était vraiment chaude, pas pour rien que c'était de l'eau de source. Ça faisait du bien et ça réchauffait. En hiver, en fait, les Onsen, c'était l'idéal, de plus, c'était relaxant. Je m'allongeai, ma tête contre le bord, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Je sentis une main contre mon épaule et un corps se coller au mien. Rien qu'aux formes que je sentais contre mon flanc, je reconnus le corps délicieux de Mikelangelo. Après trois ans, je le connaissais comme ma poche. Déjà après l'avoir vu pour la première fois, j'avais retenu son visage, le moindre des détails.

Son nez frôla ma clavicule, monta le long de mon cou, caressa mon menton, passa au-dessus de mes lèvres et se posa sur mon nez. J'ouvris mes yeux et découvris ses prunelles noisettes. Il me les sonda, comme s'il sondait mon âme grâce à ce regard. Je mis mon doigt contre sa lèvre inférieure et puis bougeai mon doigt, en profitant pour caresser son menton et pour descendre sur son torse. Je le sentis frissonner contre moi.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, geste tant attendu par moi. Je promenai mes mains dans sa nuque, le long de son dos, de sa colonne vertébrale. Le baiser ne comptait que nos lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'on avance au milieu du bassin, où je me penchai vers l'eau. Nos langues entrèrent dans la danse, jouant sensuellement ensemble, de manière complice et habituée. Enfin, même si nous nous embrassions souvent, ce qu'on ressentait restait la même chose qu'au début, qu'à l'époque de notre premier baiser. Juste que désormais, c'était moins timide, c'était beaucoup plus fort. Peut-être que c'était à force de le faire.

Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir la moindre parcelle de ma peau, m'électrifiant à chaque contact. Ce n'était pas douloureux, justement, c'était magique, tout simplement. Quand il me touchait, mon coeur commençait à s'emballer et un frisson me parcourait de la poitrine jusqu'à l'endroit où il m'avait touché. Et quelques instants plus tard, je gardais toujours la sensation de ses mains contre ma peau, ce qui m'excitait au plus haut point. Mikele savait quels étaient mes points faible, et il les utilisait sans pitié. Il accrocha sa main dans mes cheveux et m'obligea à pencher ma tête en arrière. Je lui obéis. Après tout, c'était Sa surprise, donc il était censé me donner du plaisir. Ce qu'il faisait sans mal. Il suffisait qu'il soit devant moi pour que je sois heureux. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en fait jamais de trop, mais qu'il reste toujours étonnant.

Il me donna des baisers aussi légers l'un que l'autre tout le long de mon cou, sans oublier un seul endroit, il prenait le temps pour me toucher partout où il passait. C'était dire tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il sortit ses dents et commença à me mordiller. Ses dents mordant doucement ma peau, les sensations de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de notre relation sexuelle. Et puis, il aspira doucement le côté droit de ma peau, m'emportant avec lui de manière consentante, bien sûr. Et formant, lentement mais sûrement, un suçon sur moi. Mes soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants le long de l'opération, et je sentais l'air qui était expédié par son nez contre ma nuque.

Il bougea ses lèvres de ma nuque et remonta vers ma bouche en prenant mon sexe avec sa main droite. J'ouvris de grands yeux et il arrêta notre baiser. Il me chuchota :

-Laisse-toi aller, ce n'est que le début.

Il caressa doucement mes bourses,produisant des mouvements circulaires, faisant gonfler mon sexe, le sang se concentrant dans celui-ci. Je me cambrai, rejetant au passage ma tête en arrière. Il mit sa main gauche contre mon menton, remettant ma tête droite et me regardant dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre supérieure. Ses mouvements montèrent vers mon gland à une vitesse modérée. Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes alors qu'il redescendait sa main vers mes bourses, franchissant la distance centimètre par centimètre, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres gourmandes qui dévoraient les miennes comme si je n'étais qu'un gâteau au chocolat à engloutir.

-Mikele, je t'en prie ...ne fais pas ton sadique avec moi, soupirai-je.

Mon érection se faisant plus forte, sa main me la serra plus fort, s'enroulant autour comme si c'était sa langue. Sa main bougeait de plus en plus autour de mon sexe, mes lèvres souffraient à force d'être mordues. Le plaisir me traversait tout entier. C'était tellement mieux quand c'était Lui qui faisait ça. Et puis une fois, Mikele m'avait surpris en train de me faire des plaisirs solos au début du voyage en Italie (c'était au début de notre relation, et nous n'avions pas été jusqu'au bout à ce moment-là), il m'avait fait un sourire pervers, s'était allongé au-dessus de moi et m'avait chuchoté sensuellement :

« Maintenant, à chaque fois que tu en as envie, tu me le diras et je me ferais le plaisir d'exaucer tous tes désirs ».

Depuis, j'avais arrêté de me faire ça tout seul, et Mikele se chargeait de me servir de soulagement personnel. C'était rarement lui qui dominait,mais je devais avouer que cette situation était plus qu'excitante pour moi. J'aimais être dans les deux rôles, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir entre dominé et dominant. J'éprouvais bien assez de plaisir avec la personne que j'aimais quand nous faisions l'amour, alors je n'avais jamais choisi un des rôles. De toute façon, c'était bien de varier un peu, de ne pas porter tout le temps la même casquette. Si je devais tout le temps être le dominant et lui le dominé, ce ne serait pas amusant, ça deviendrait lassant. Non, c'était bien assez parfait ainsi. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, ni de moins. Nous étions encore jeunes et en forme, autant en profiter au maximum. Et mes gémissements commençaient à sortir, ils étaient de plus en plus forts, s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure des mouvements désormais les plus rapides de mon amoureux.

Mon sexe se libéra, je jouis, et je sentis la substance couler et s'évader dans l'eau chaude du bassin. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais presque oublié que nous étions dans l'eau, tellement les sensations étaient fortes, et à quel point j'étais concentré sur le visage de mon bien-aimé. Il me donna de légers baisers sur le bout de mon nez et dans ma nuque.

Je lui souris et soupirai doucement. Il caressa mon dos avec ses mains, j'avais tout simplement l'impression de flotter doucement, de sentir que ses jambes entremêlées dans les miennes étaient des plumes toutes légères, et que son front contre le mien me transmettait tout son amour. Nos corps étaient entremêlées dans cette eau bouillante des bains publics japonais, une matinée d'hiver pas comme les autres, où ne comptaient que nos plaisirs respectifs. Et c'était tout. Même si je pense que Ce jour restera gravé dans nos mémoires, à chacun d'entre nous.

Soudain, son érection frôla mon bassin, et il se frotta doucement à moi, frôlant mon sexe. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il approcha son sexe vers mon entrée, et la toucha plusieurs fois, m'arrachant des gémissements plus que bruyants. Il me provoquait en faisant ça, augmentait mon impatience, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je soupirai et m'offris à lui, les fesses tendues et tirées, prêt à l'accueillir dans mon antre chaud.

Une fois de plus, il titilla mon entrée. Il caressa mon visage avec ses mains, et je caressai son corps parfaitement sculpté. Il commença à glisser en moi et j'émis un soupir de soulagement, j'attendais ça depuis un moment, et il avait tout fait pour me provoquer, et il avait réussi à me rendre fou d'impatience (car j'étais fou de lui depuis le début). Désormais nos corps étaient vraiment réunis ensemble et descendaient de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau bouillante. Mais avec lui, j'avais l'impression que l'eau était encore plus chaude. C'était dû à ce qu'il me faisait et à son corps réuni avec le mien, dans le mien. Il n'y avait que lui, son visage, sa peau, son corps, mes frissons, nos coeurs résonnant dans la pièce.

Et c'est quand il fut entier en moi que ce fut l'apothéose, sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux moments dans ce genre de rapport. Il revint lentement en arrière et une fois de plus, je fus emporté par lui. Il était un typhon à lui tout seul, typhon en japonais, c'était Nowaki. S'il devait porter un prénom japonais, ce serait bien celui-ci. Il commença à me donner de petits coups de reins, glissant plus facilement en moi. Peut-être que grâce à l'eau, qui était une sorte de lubrifiant naturel, tout fonctionnait merveilleusement. Je n'avais pas mal et ça glissait tout seul vers le fond.

Il démarra alors de lents vas-et-viens, du début de mon entrée jusqu'à la fin, et inversement. Tous ses mouvements en moi étaient délicieux, je donnerais tout pour rester ainsi infiniment, pour toujours, ainsi en moi...Nous deux réunis, nos corps entremêlés dans l'eau. Il gémit en même temps que moi et chuchota mon nom.

-Mikele...répondis-je,complètement dans les nuages.

Ma montée vers le septième ciel était de plus en plus facile. Il m'y aidait et y était pour beaucoup, grâce à sa présence à mes côtés. Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui était avec le mien, nos âmes étaient en fusion depuis que nos regards chocolats et noisettes s'étaient croisés ,et qu'il avait scellé le pacte en me serrant dans ses bras le jour de l'annonce des résultats des castings. Merci, Mikele...Merci pour le bonheur que tu m'apportes...Merci d'être toi, d'être ce que tu es, tu es une personne merveilleuse,talentueuse. Merci de m'aimer aussi pour ce que je suis.

Sur ces pensées, les mouvements de Mikele s'accélérèrent.

-Je viens, gémit-il.

Il se libéra en moi, ce qui provoqua un cri général, une sorte d'orgasme. Sa substance se répandait dans tout mon corps. Il m'embrassait en retirant délicatement son sexe de mon entrée, tenant à ne pas me faire mal. On sortit du bassin de l'Onsen, et on se fit un ultime baiser en se déclarant nos sentiments. Nous nous séchâmes, nous habillâmes et retournâmes dans notre appartement grâce à un taxi.

PDV Omniscient.

_Seconde partie._

Mikelangelo avait terminé sa surprise, et il était content que Florent avait été comblé par tout ça, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait lui préparer pour noël (la seconde saint-Valentin). Florent se délectait de ce qu'il préparait à Mikele.

-Mikele, puis-je te demander de réaliser un de mes fantasmes, c'est tout simple, dit Florent.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cher et tendre Florent.

-Et bien, tout simplement, quand tu cuisineras tes pâtes, tu te mets nu en dessous de ton tablier.

-Sans problème, mon amour, répondit Mikele.

Mikele retira ses vêtements, un par un, et couvrit l'avant de son corps grâce au tablier. Par contre, l'arrière était complètement découvert et un seul noeud composé par les cordes qui retenaient le tablier était noué dans le dos de Mikele, qui commença à faire chauffer de l'eau sur le feu. Florent s'approcha de Mikele, se délectant de la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur le dos, les fesses, la nuque et l'arrière des jambes de Mikele. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille de son fiancé et lui donna des baisers dans la nuque. Un courant électrique parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale nue. Il sentait que Florent se collait à lui, et il défaillait déjà.

-Flow', c'est pas que je sois contre, mais tu me perturbes...Et ce n'est pas le moment de commencer ta surprise...

-Ho, mais ce n'est pas ma surprise, c'est une réalisation d'un de mes fantasmes. Te voir cuisiner et pouvoir te tripoter en même temps.

Le souffle de Florent envahit Mikele, et l'italien ne protesta pas contre les avances du français. Lorsque l'eau pour les pâtes fut en ébullition, il mit les spaghettis dans la casserole et commença à les touiller à l'aide d'une grande cuillère en argent. Ensuite, il alla dans le frigo pour récupérer le pot de sauce bolognaise. Mikelangelo avait préparé cette sauce la veille et l'avait mise dans un pot afin de la cuisiner aujourd'hui. Il savait que Florent appréciait ses spaghettis mieux que personne, alors il lui faisait plaisir en les cuisinant.

Alors qu'il mélangeait les pâtes afin qu'elles ne se collent pas, Florent descendit ses baisers dans le dos de celui qu'il aimait. Mikelangelo serra un peu plus sa cuillère avec ses grandes mains. Florent déposa ses mains autour du cou de Mikele, déposant ses coudes sur les épaules de l'artiste polyvalent. Une fois de plus, Florent observait le côté verso de son fiancé. Et malgré que Mikele ait désormais presque quarante ans, il trouvait que l'homme faisait très jeune, pas du tout son âge. Parfois, Florent trouvait même que son petit-ami faisait plus jeune que lui. Même dans sa tête, Mikele était toujours un enfant (enfin,pas tout-à-fait,il avait une maturité digne de son âge, mais ce qui était attachant chez lui, c'était ce côté enfantin qu'il ne perdait pas).

Mikelangelo tourna légèrement sa tête vers celle de Florent et lui chuchota doucement :

-Alors...Tu veux voir si elles sont bien cuites ?

-Ha mais ce sera toujours un plaisir...répondit Florent.

Michele prit le bout d'un spaghetti dans sa bouche à l'aide de la cuillère et se tourna vers Florent, qui n'hésita pas à aspirer la pâte dans sa bouche et de la manger. Il se régala déjà et leva le pouce vers Mikele. Celui-ci éteint le gaz et vira l'eau de la casserole. Il mit la sauce sur les pâtes et Florent se colla une fois de plus dans son dos et déposa sa main sur celle de Mikele qui mélangeait les pâtes avec la sauce bolognaise.

-Mon amour, pourrais-tu préparer la table, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Mikelangelo.

Florent déposa un sous-plat sur la table et Mikele alla déposer la casserole de pâtes sur la table. Pendant que Florent mettait les assiettes et les couverts, Mikele rappa du fromage qu'il mit dans un petit plat (il aimait mieux faire tout lui-même rien que pour Florent, et il trouvait ça normal de cuisiner ainsi, c'est ce qu'on lui apprend depuis tout petit). Florent se mit à sentir l'odeur des pâtes et son estomac cria famine. Il adorait littéralement quand Mikele se mettait aux petits soins pour lui.

Celui-ci déposa le plat de fromage rappé sur la table en chêne et ouvrit la casserole, la montrant à Florent et lui laissant l'honneur de les goûter en premier. Le français se servit une grande assiette bien profonde et Mikele fit de même. Ils voulurent prendre le plat de fromage en même temps, si bien que leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils rougirent tous les deux à cause de ce contact imprévu. Florent tendit le plat à son fiancé, qui le prit et qui mit du fromage sur ses pâtes. Il le passa ensuite au brun et attendit que son petit-ami commence à manger son plat pour pouvoir manger le sien.

-Bon appétit ! S'exclama Mikele.

-Merci ! A toi aussi, mon amour... répondit Florent.

Mikele retourna dans la cuisine et leur servit deux grands verres d'eau plate. Ensuite, il s'assit en face de Florent. Le couple mangea quelques assiettes et finirent la casserole à eux seuls. Ils firent la vaisselle (enfin, Florent fit la vaisselle), et puis digérèrent un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

_Troisième (et dernière) partie._

Alors que j'étais sur le divan, Florent me dit :

-Je vais dans la chambre, je viendrai te trouver après, il faut que je prépare ma surprise.

-Ok, je ne t'interromps pas !

Il s'en alla dans notre chambre et je m'allongeai dans le sofa...Ce qu'il préparait était...dans la chambre ? Je me demandais bien ce que c'était...Et dire que j'allais avoir la réponse dans quelques minutes...C'était vraiment excitant. Je me réjouissais de voir ce qu'il avait imaginé dans sa petite tête pour moi. La porte s'ouvrit et il cria :

-Lève-toi et ferme les yeux.

Je lui obéis et je sentis des mains se fermer sur ma bouche et m'emmener je ne sais où. Sûrement dans la chambre, mais ce qu'il faisait était bizarre. Une fois dans la chambre (je suppose qu'il m'avait emmené là), j'entendis une clé se tourner dans la serrure (en gros, je venais de me faire enlever et séquestrer, sauf que j'étais consentant) et il me dit doucement :

-Ouvre les yeux.

J'ouvris mes paupières, et là, ma bouche resta grande ouverte à cause de l'homme que j'avais devant moi. J'explique ça de suite et vous comprendrez. Florent était debout devant moi, portait un pantalon en cuir très très moulant, un gilet sans manches en cuir aussi et lacé sur les côtés. Une casquette noire lui couvrait la tête. D'une de ses mains, il tenait un fouet et de l'autre, une paire de menottes. Il était ...Grandiose et magnifique. Et il allait exaucer mon souhait le plus caché : faire une séance de sado-masochisme. Je déglutis, tellement il était...sexy. On se serait damné pour une telle vue de lui...

-Tu es sexy...murmurai-je.

Il me sourit et puis redevint sérieux.

-Bon, jeune homme, je t'explique les règles du jeu. Ceci, me dit-il en montrant les menottes, sera imposé durant presque tout l'acte. Le fouet sera utilisé de temps en temps si tu me désobéis. Pendant tout l'acte, tu ne dois pas soupirer mon prénom et me tutoyer, sinon...Clac ! S'exclama-t-il. Et tu dois m'appeler maître... En premier lieu...déshabille-moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Je m'assis aussi en disant :

-Oui...

-Oui qui ? Me demanda-t-il en me mettant un premier coup de fouet sur les épaules.

Je me cambrai en arrière en faisant une petite grimace et répondis :

-Oui...F...maître.

Il sourit et je défis son gilet en cuir. Il jouait bien ce rôle de dominant, je trouve. Il s'était préparé, avait lu des livres ou vu des films, ou quoi ? Je n'en sais rien...Ou il avait ça naturellement en lui. Quoique, tout-à-l'heure dans le Onsen, il m'avait laissé dominer et s'était laissé aller au rythme de mes caresses sur lui, complètement soumis à ce que je lui faisais et prenant son pied. Je voulus lui enlever sa cravate (que je n'avais pas vue), mais il me gratifia d'un autre coup de fouet plus doux (mais tout de même douloureux) sur la main.

-Pas touche à ma cravate, soumis ! C'est moi-même qui l'enlèverai... J'en aurai peut-être besoin.

-Oui, maître, répondis-je.

-C'est bien, tu m'appelles maître...

J'ouvris la braguette du pantalon de Florent et l'enlevai petit-à-petit. Je découvris un caleçon qui cachait un sexe bien excité (autant que le mien, qui, heureusement, était libéré de toute couche de vêtements) et Florent me montra sa casquette du doigt, que j'enlevai, bien évidemment. J'enlevai le caleçon de Florent, son dernier vêtement.

-Allonge-toi ! S'exclama le maître.

J'obéis et fermai les yeux. Je sentis du fer froid sur ses poignets et entendis un cliquetis et une fois de plus, une serrure qui se fermait. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que mes poignets étaient attachés sur les barreaux du lit avec les menottes en fer. Et ces menottes glaçaient et serraient mes poignets. Cependant, je ne me débattit pas pour me libérer. Au contraire, cette situation m'excita énormément.

Il mit sa main sur mon sexe et ma tête se détourna, le joue aux roses. Il attrapa mon menton et tourna mon visage vers le sien en me donnant une gifle sur le torse avec sa cravate.

-Ose me regarder, petit insolent ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui obéis et le regardai. C'est vrai qu'il était plus agréable à voir que le sol de cette chambre, quand même. Il caressa mon torse avec sa langue et alla jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille et prit mon sexe entre ses mains. Il mit sa bouche au-dessus de mon intimité. Il lâcha mon sexe de sa main gauche et récupéra son fouet. Avec sa main droite, il tenait mon sexe désormais trop dressé et rempli de sang.

Il enroula sa langue humide autour de mon sexe et la promena lentement mais sûrement, maintenant ma tête droite et caressant mon torse. Je gémis et soupirai de plus en plus fort. Il lécha mes bourses, et puis les mordilla. J'eus un petit cri de plaisir et de douleur. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était la description parfaite pour expliquer la joie dans la douleur. Tout ce qu'il produisait sur mon sexe était douloureux (dont ces morsures) mais je baignais dans une telle joie qu'il était impossible de m'en retirer. Florent n'avait jamais fait ce genre de morsure avec moi, ni même ce genre de rapport, c'était complètement nouveau, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

-Hmm...Florent...soupirai-je.

Il enleva sa langue de mon sexe, me donna un coup de fouet et s'exclama :

-Appelle-moi maître ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Je gémis à cause du coup de fouet, qui était vachement fort. Si bien que je sentis du liquide chaud couler un peu de mon avant bras. Je découvris avec horreur que c'était écarlate et que c'était du sang qui coulait. Heureusement que je n'étais pas sensible pour ça, sinon, je me serais évanoui en plein dans la surprise de Florent (ce qui aurait été du pur gâchis).

Il prit le début de mon sexe en bouche et je mis ma tête en arrière, cette fois-ci, Florent ne remit pas mon visage correctement, il me laissa me délecter de ce qu'il faisait (après tout, il me faisait plaisir) et sa bouche s'avança le plus loin possible et le plus lentement possible le long de mon sexe et mon souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'était de recevoir ça...de la part de celui qu'on aime vraiment. C'était fantastique et incroyable de ressentir des sensations pareilles à chaque fois qu'il avait le loisir de me toucher, de me regarder, d'être dans la même pièce que moi. C'était illégal de travailler dans ce genre de conditions.

Il remonta, frôlant ma peau sensible avec ses dents, mordant presque mon sexe. Il enfonça doucement ses doigts dans la chair de ma taille. Sa bouche redescendit sur mon sexe fortement rougi par toute cette excitation. Il lâcha mon sexe de sa bouche et lécha mon gland, me faisant souffrir.

-Veux-tu que je te fasse une fellation ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ho,oui,maître, prenez et goûtez, répondis-je.

Il remit sa bouche sur mon sexe et bougea tout le long, faisant des vas-et-viens. Il accéléra ses mouvements et mes poignets bougèrent dans mes menottes à cause de ça. Cependant, il engloutit presque tout mon sexe à un moment et je criai. Il continua ses vas-et-viens rapides et se concentra pour prendre mon sexe aussi loin. Je me libérai dans sa bouche en un cri. Il quitta mon sexe et me demanda :

-Alors, était-ce bien ?

-Oui, maître, c'était délicieusement parfait, répondis-je.

-Ok. Tu avais intérêt à aimer, et ce n'est pas fini. Je vais te libérer de tes menottes et tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre. Ensuite, tu te mettras à quatre pattes. Est-ce bien clair ?

-C'est tout-à-fait clair, maître, je ne vous échapperai pas.

Il prit une clé et ouvrit mes menottes, les mit sur ma table de nuit. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et je me redressai à quatre pattes, comme je l'avais promis. Il embrassa ma nuque et ma clavicule et puis repassa à ces endroits mais en les mordants bien fort. Je tendis les fesses, prêt à me donner à lui. Il approcha son sexe de mes fesses avancées vers lui. Il entoura mon torse avec ses bras, caressant ma mâchoire et mes lèvres avec ses mains. Il toucha mon entrée et je soupirai. Florent était partout présent, que ce soit avec moi, ailleurs, dans mon coeur, dans ma tête et bientôt en moi.

Il tourna ma tête vers la sienne et m'embrassa fougueusement, presque sauvagement. Pendant ce baiser, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi, c'était un stratagème de distraction. Mais c'était très bien réussi. Il me donna quelques coups de fouet et de cravate le long de mon dos, où je sentis aussi quelques plaies s'ouvrir et couler. Il fut entier en moi et un pur sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit,même si ses coups de cravate ne cessaient de me faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'il m'en donnait un.

Il revint en arrière et me donna un coup de rein violent. J'eus tellement mal que des perles salées coulèrent le long de mes joues jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres. La joie dans la douleur, c'était vraiment ça,alors. Il se mouva plus aisément à moi mais toujours aussi violemment, ce qui n'empêchaient alors pas mes larmes de couler, encore et encore. Je gémis de plus en plus quand il accéléra la cadence.

-Ha...Hmm...Maître, c'est tellement bon, gémis-je.

Il m'embrassa encore une fois et accéléra encore et encore dans mon antre. Il continuait ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus fort, et je jouis quand il atteint ma prostate.

Il se libéra en moi et nous criâmes en même temps, nous perdant l'un dans l'autre, complètement en transe, les joues roses, les lèvres gonflées et les pupilles dilatées. Je me retournai et Florent me regarda d'un air inquiet.

-C'est fini, c'est fini...Dit-il en baisant mes larmes, les effaçant. Tu n'as pas eu de plaisir ? Tu...Je t'ai fait mal ? Navré,vraiment navré,c'est raté,tout ça

-Non ! C'était parfait ! Bon, oui, tu m'as fait mal, mais j'ai ressenti plus de plaisir que d'habitude, c'est une expérience à recommencer... Je saigne, dis-je.

-Je sais, je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il mit son caleçon et son jean et fouilla dans un sac. Il lécha le sang coulant de mes petites blessures et puis me soigna. Il me sourit et nous nous rhabillâmes.

Ensuite, nous allâmes dans la cuisine et j'allai dans le frigo.

-Merci pour ta surprise, Florent...C'était merveilleux ! M'exclamai-je.

-Je te remercie aussi, c'était étonnant, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvris le frigo,sortis un petit gâteau et le mis sur la table. Je déposai des petites assiettes et cuillères sur la table. Florent et moi nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre, nous souhaitâmes un bon appétit et mangeâmes le petit gâteau de noël. Minuit sonna dehors et s'afficha sur l'horloge. Nous nous exclamâmes :

-Joyeux noël !

Nous nous embrassâmes au-dessus de la table et puis Florent prit mon annulaire gauche dans ses mains, chipotant à mon anneau de fiançailles.

-Je pense qu'on devrait annoncer notre relation aux fans... Dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je veux vivre avec toi toute ma vie...Est-ce ton cas ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors, Mikele, le soleil de mes journées et l'étoile de mes nuits, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Je souris et répondis :

-Oui, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, on va leur dire, ne t'inquiète pas...

Et on s'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller nous coucher...


End file.
